Fred Loses His Meds
Fred Loses His Meds '''is the 10th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on May 8, 2008. Description Fred accidentally loses his medication and really needs to finds it! Plot Fred gets worried and goes crazy when he loses his medication that makes him act normal. Transcript '''Fred: Hey, it's Fred! What's up, Homie G? ("Watch How I Do This" music playing, Fred dancing to it) Fred: Yeah, get down with yo gangster self! (stops dancing) ("Watch How I Do This" music stops) Fred: If you're wondering why I'm acting rather extraordinary right now, (frantic) it's because I haven't taking my pill! Don't tell my mom that I lost my pills! Okay. Well, if you know what I'm talking about, I have a condition where I need to take pills to activate like a normal human. (screams as he tries to act like a normal human, stops) I mean, even my teacher noticed that I was acting so weird. Earlier today, I drew a picture of a guy hurting a little kid. And my teacher was like that's not appropriate for school! And I was just like you got to accept it. It happens. People get hurt. People hurt one another in this world! So yeah, I really don't think she got when I was trying to express through my picture. Oh my god, I almost forgot to tell you guys. The guy who I took the Fred channel from on YouTube emailed me. He told me I better watch my back! I'm scared! (crying, camera zooms to his mouth) (screen cuts to Fred outside) Fred: (excited) I'm going outside during a thunderstorm warning! (screen cuts to sky, the clouds are getting very dark) Fred: (offscreen) It looks as if a tornado's forming. (screen cuts to Fred as he screams and spins around) Fred: (running) I need medication, I need medication, I need medication, I need medication! (screen cuts as he stops toward Kevin's front door) Fred: I'm gonna ding-dong ditch Kevin's house. (rings Kevin's doorbell and runs off, laughing) Take that, Kevin! That's what you get for throwing the May basket at me, you jerk! (screen cuts to the porch by his house) Fred: I can't believe I'm outside right now. The radio said everyone has to be indoors and away from windows. I heard once that if you get struck by lightning, you get secret powers! If I get struck by lightning, maybe I turn into a merman. (singing) I need some medication. My brain is going crazy! I'm gonna go insane if I don't get my meeeeeeeeeeds! (speaking, close up) I need my medication. If I don't take my meds soon, someone's gonna put me in a straitjacket! My mom said she got put into a straitjacket once. She was tied to the bed in a straitjacket. She told me it wasn't a good experience. Oh my god, I better find my meds! Or else I'll be in a strait jacket! (screen cuts to the dark cloud in the sky) Fred: (offscreen) Holy crap, look at that cloud right there. I think it's starting to spin; a twister's gonna come out! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (scared) I'm going inside! (screen cuts to Fred in his room panting very fast, camera zooms to his face) Fred: I think because I've been taking the meds so long, I'm addicted to 'em! I'm craving them; my phase needs meds! Where did I put 'em, god darn it?! They're not in my underwear drawer! I always put them in my underwear drawer. (screen cuts to the dead face Fred drew on the board) Fred: (offscreen) That's gonna be me if I don't get any meds! (screen cuts to Fred, screams) (Fred checking on his bed sheets but the meds are not there) Fred: (sadly) Where could they be? They're not under my bed sheets either! (angrily) I need them! (Fred checks in his closet, but the meds are not there either) Fred: (sadly) Oh my god, where are they?! They not anywhere! Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!?! I want meds! I want to behave like a normal kid! (cries) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, here's your pills. Sorry, I had 'em with me all day. I confused them with my medication. Sorry, Fred! (laughs) (Fred gets very excited) Fred: YAY!!! (gets his medication, takes one pill) After I take this, I'll be a normal kid again! (laughs, then puts the pill in his mouth and swallows it) That just hit the spot. (cheers) Yay! I'm a normal kid now! I'm a normal kid! I behave like a normal child now! (laughs) Okay. Well, I found my meds. Ha! I'm all better! Bye! ("Watch How I Do This" plays again, stops) (Fred) Judy: (offscreen) Fred's all better! (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Judy (voice only on the "Fred" card) Trivia * When Fred ding-dong ditches Kevin's house, he says that this is what he gets for throwing a May basket at Fred, which is a reference to the previous episode. * At the end of the video, a voice his heard saying, "Fred's all better," and it is said in Lucas', Fred's protrayor's, real voice. * This is the second time Fred uses his trademark song, "Watch How I Do This." Category:Videos